


bad neighbours

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, best friends lilo, domestic narry bc lit, married narry, slight ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Look at his arms. Oh, my God. They're like<br/>two giant, veiny dicks" </p><p>"Niall, focus for gods sake stop looking at his arms, what do we do"</p><p>" okay, it's okay, we go over there, we tell them to keep it down, we act cool, we have a baby they'll understand" </p><p> </p><p>Or Niall and Harry are a married couple with a baby living a perfectly normal life until a fraternity move in next door. </p><p> </p><p>bad neighbours au</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little preview please comment what you think should I Continue?

"We're totally doing this" 

"Fuck yeah-wait what if someone see's?"

"Baby it'll be damn near impossible for anyone to see-shit do that again"

Niall rolled his hips against Harry's his eyes rolling as his husbands cock went deeper inside him his hands that were holding onto Harry's shoulders moved to his strong back as he began to thrust his hips up to meet Niall's bounces. "Oh baby" Harry groaned lowly his fingernails digging into the swell of Niall's ass, they didnt have long possibility half an hour if they were lucky but they were being spontaneous for once, they hardly got any alone time at night never mind during the day. 

"We're actually having sex on our kitchen table" Niall breathed into Harry's ear his teeth biting down on the soft lobe to stifle his cry as Harry hit his prostate. 

"The table your mother sat at last night"

"Niall don't talk about my mother while I'm inside you" Harry groaned bringing his hand down to wrap around Niall's dick stroking him at an even pace. Niall threw his head back his mouth open small beautiful whimpers falling from his lips. 

"yeah baby toss my dick like your mother tossed that potato salad right here last nig-" 

"Niall I swear I won't let you cum if you finish that sentence" Harry narrowed his eyes digging his nails harder into Niall's ass before bringing a large hand down to spank his plump cheek. Niall fell forward into Harry's chest moaning loudly. "Again" 

"Maybe you could call me daddy as I spank you"

"Maybe you should make me cum some time this week please" 

Harry groaned again, he wondered if he had time to flip Niall around and punish him, maybe run and grab a belt to tie his wrists together- they hadn't done that since Harrys birthday and he was craving to do it again. 

Before Harry could contemplate it further, as he began to fuck Niall harder and faster his lips attached to Nialls neck whispering silent words into his pale freckled skin and kissing over the beautiful scattering moles, he heard a noise that didn't come from him nor Niall. They stopped their movements, their sweaty bodies pressed together, both of them were struggling to catch breathe, Niall's body twitched and protested at the feeling of Harry's thick cock inside him but not moving, his eyes flickered over to the baby monitor a few feet away. 

"Harry, grace-" 

" she's awake" 

"No shit Harold" 

"Hey don't call me that my mother calls me haro-" 

Niall pressed his lips to Harrys hard continuing to grind on his still hard cock, Harry's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling ready to get lost in it again before another loud cry came from the baby monitor.

"Ignore her baby she'll go back down in a minute" 

He was cut off by louder crying- she definitely wasn't going back down to sleep anytime soon. He groaned in realisation slowly lifting Niall off him- even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, gently kissing his lips. 

"Rain check for tonight?"

"Definitely, I'll even call you daddy if you go get her"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> So I've had this idea fora while now and I have great ideas for this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is based completely on the movie bad neighbours/neighbours but I'll be adding some scenes myself
> 
> Pleasee tell me what you think and if it should continue :)


End file.
